A Pharaoh's heart part 4
by Pharaoh-YamiYugi
Summary: yami and shelly are together at last, will their love last?


A Pharaoh's heart part 4  
  
Yay at long last, its here, plus my hikari is here also, even better  
  
well, am I in this one Pharaoh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well kaiba, I thought over my story so hopefully yes  
  
Wami may I have a wallipop  
  
yugi your dentist said no more sweets  
  
*crys*  
  
ok then *raises eyebrow and hands yugi a lollipop  
  
yay * sucks on it *  
  
ok then, on with the story  
  
Yami yawned, he woke up to the sound of the desert winds sweeping over the land, he looked down and saw her, she lay there beside him, her black hair spread out on the pillow like a halo that an angel would wear, but the truth is that she was an angel, her beautiful angelic features of her face and her soft voice . Yami studied her his eyelids half closed. He lay down again and gently put his arm around her waist. Shelly felt his warm breath on the back of her neck and slowly opened her eyes. She turned round to face him, Yami looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful, he could be lost once more in that colourful world, just realising he had been looking into her eyes for a few minutes he blushed. "good morning my lady", he began "how are you?" Shelly smiled and pressed her lips against Yamis making Yami blush a bit more. "I'll take that as fine" he said a little smirk appearing on his face. Yami remembered that there would be the festival of Opet that night in Egypt and all the important people would gather up for a party in town Plaza, the high priest, his father, his mother and himself were the main people. "Shelly" Yami said slowly "would you like to join me and others for a festival in town Plaza?, id love it if you'd come" Shelly gave him an angelic like smile "of course my king" she said huggling closer to him. Yami smiled, it would be an honor to have Shelly at his side.  
  
____________later that night___________________________  
  
Yami looked in the mirror in his room, he didn't know what to wear to the festival. He held up his deep violet then his black cloak. He wanted to look his best in front of Shelly. The festival was to start in 15 minutes and Yami was in a hurry. Someone then wrapped the door. "come in" Yami sighed still looking at his two best cloaks. He heard something like heels tapping as the person made their way over to him. "Yami" it was Shelly's voice. Yami turned round, "whoa!" he exclaimed Shelly was dressed in a beautiful dress, the golden eye of Horus gleamed at the top and it went out at the bottom like a ball gown dress, she was extremely beautiful . Yami blushed. "beautiful as always Shelly" he exclaimed, he thought he had imagined angels wings flowing gently behind her. Shelly smiled and hugged him, "what are you wearing Yami?" she asked. Yami sighed and held up his cloaks, which one do you think. "I think the deep violet one would suit you" she said as she smiled at him. Yami smiled back and threw the purple coloured cloak round his shoulders, he threw it back so it hung over his shoulders. He wore his black linen top and pants with a huge golden like braclet round his waist that covered most of his stomach, he had his golden plate like necklace round his neck, 2 golden ear cuffs with demon wing like designs that stuck out from his ears and his crown with the eye of Horus on it. "Well we better get going Shelly" he said as he took her hand in his and kissed it. Yami and Shelly walked near town Plaza, it wasn't that far from the palace and anyways they both enjoyed holding each others hand on the way there, blushing ever so often. They got all sorts of stares from the people, it wasn't normal for the Pharaoh to be with, well a `normal` person. Yami heard music nearby, "we are here my love" he said as he kissed Shelly on the cheek smiling. They entered, fire was lit in the torches on the walls, bowls and plates were set on a nearby table for the guests and women danced to the sound of the music. Yami and Shelly looked around. "can I go dance?" Shelly asked fascinated by the music. "sure" Yami replied as he saw her leave. He went over to the table and leaned against it, he looked over and say Shelly dance, the way she moved almost made him feel seduced and he blushed a little more. "hmph..fools look at them all enjoying themselves, like dogs they are!", Yami found the voice firmilar. "why Priest Seto, remember you once danced?" Yami replied turning to the high Priest a smirk on his face. "well Yami that was a long time ago" Seto replied with a nervous expression on his face, but more like one of embarressment. Yami laughed a little at Seto , "don't deny it, you always have," Yami replied but seto looked in the other direction as if hypnitised . "uh..Seto?" Yami said one eyebrow raised. Yami looked in the same direction , he wondered what Seto was staring at. His eyes scanned the place, then he knew what it was. Seto was looking at Shelly!! "hmm...who is she?" Seto asked , his eyes seemed to catch some of the flames coming from the torches. "uh.her name is Shelly" Yami replied. Seto smirked and began to make his way over to her when he felt his arm being grabbed and yanked back. "what the..? Seto turned round to see that it was Yami that held his arm. "what are you doing?" Yami asked , you could hear a little anger in his voice. "im going to ask that girl if she'd dance with me Pharaoh! So could you please let go!" Seto replied. Yami sighed and thought, "well I suppose that Shelly has the right to do what she wants. Yami sighed and let go. Seto glared at the Pharaoh, his one rival. Seto dusted his sleeve where Yami's hand had been and smirked as he walked off. Yami didn't know what to feel, he thought did he do the right thing by letting Seto go near her? He felt empty, he didn't want to loose the girl he loved to Seto. Yami looked over and saw Seto put on his best smile (even though he wasn't very good at it, you'd think his face would have broken). Seto lifted Shelly's hand and planted a soft kiss on it "my young lady", Seto began as gently pulled her over to him "may I have a dance?" Shelly blushed slightly and replied , "sorry I have a boyfriend, and I'd rather dance with him as I love him so much" Yami overheard the conversation and his heart melted at her words. Seto smirked and pulled her even closer, "im sure your boyfriend wouldn't mind sharing you my lady" Shelly tried to struggle free but Seto's hold on her was too strong. Yami felt a wave of energy go throw him and the sennen eye appeared on his forehead in anger, his body surrounded itself in a yellow gold colour and his hair waved from the energy, "how dare he touch her even though she said no" Yami thought his anger growing. People turned round noticing the glow from the back of the room. Yami walked up to Seto and as Seto turned round to face him Yami put out his hand. "don't mess with my girl!" Yami said as a ball of light flew from his hands sending Seto to the other side of the room. Seto hit against the wall cracking the hierogliphics painted on them before slumping to the floor. Yami took Shelly's had and led her outside, "I'm sorry about that Shelly," he said looking down in shame , " I got kinda...envious" Shelly giggled and Yami looked back up at her "but I love you, and I wouldn't leave you for some stranger" she said as she flung her arms round her Pharaoh's neck and hugged him tightly. "I wont give you up that easily to a high priest" Yami said a smirk appearing on his face "that was the high Priest?" Shelly said as she giggled more "Yes, his name is Seto" Yami replied as he smiled, "you are popular with him" he gave a soft chuckle at the comment Shelly smiled and yawned slightly as she leaned herself against her Pharaoh. "I'm tired" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, "Yes Shelly, so am I , lets go back to the palace my love" he replied they stood there for what seemed hours enjoying each others company, their love that seemed unbreakable, the love that will last forever... Yami smiled down at Shelly his crimson eyes sparkling under the moonlight, his blonde bangs hung in front of his face although they didn't fully cover it. Shelly who's hair was as black as the midnight sky, she was Yami's angel, Yami's light "Ai shitearu itooshi Shelly....forever" Yami said "I also do my love, my Pharaoh" Shelly replied their souls and hearts bonded, they really did love each other  
  
incase you guys are wondering, "ai shitearu itooshi" is Egyptian for "I love you"  
  
*dances* I am in the story  
  
...uh....*sweatdrop* seto? 


End file.
